


A Detective and an Eating Disorder

by isabelpenafiel03



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anorexic Sherlock, Bored Sherlock, Eating Disorder, Hospitalization, John's mad, Mycroft's annoyed, Other, Sherlock refuses to eat, Sherlock's ill, feeding tube, pyche ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelpenafiel03/pseuds/isabelpenafiel03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock collapsed and Lestrade thinks it's drugs but it's something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Detective and an Eating Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

Mycroft stroked Sherlock's soft curls, he had not done this in a long time. It was not only because of Mycroft's cold personality but, because sometimes Sherlock didn't like to admit he was human; that he needed affection and acceptance. Sherlock had not allowed himself to be this vulnerable in a long time, though this time it was not by his choice. When Sherlock collapsed at the crime scene Lestrade believed it was drugs but that was simply not true. No, come to find out Sherlock had eaten nothing more than the biscuits John was occasionally able to get the detective to eat in over a week. He hadn't slept much either. Mycroft wasn't surprised, the younger Holmes was always getting into trouble. 

"Hello Mycroft." said Sherlock with a sly smile.

"Why must you always worry Mummy like this?" asked the elder Holmes.

"That was not my intention brother." replied the malnourished detective.

"Then what exactly was? Please, explain. Even I can't figure out a puzzle like you." 

"I didn't find the need to eat or sleep."

"Even 'the Great Sherlock Holmes' need to do those things. May I remind you that you are, in fact, human?" 

Sherlock grumbled something under his breath as Mycroft left the room. He did not need reminding that he was human, it was always bugging him. It bugged him a lot more than it should. He hated all the IV's and tubes that trailed away from his pale skin because it was a cruel reminder that he was not indestructible. No matter how much he wished he was. Mortality should not frighten a man as logical as Sherlock but it did. Despite this Sherlock ignored his fragility and did very dangerous things. Like for example eating, he always felt a bit shameful when he ate especially on cases. While not on a case he could handle it but during the thrill of a chase all caution was to the wind no matter how long or short. When he ate he felt weak for giving into his stupidly human needs. John walked in the room angrily.

"Bloody hell Sherlock!" John shouted.

"Hello John." responded Sherlock.

"Why couldn't you just eat?!" 

Sherlock shrugged. He wasn't going to waste is time explaining, not even to John. 

"Well, don't think you're not going to get help! You're lucky you're not already in the psyche ward!" John yelled fed up with Sherlock's antics. "This is serious Sherlock, don;t go shrugging me off because you have a problem."

"And what would that be?" spat Sherlock.

"I'd go as far to say you have an eating disorder." John uttered.

 

***

Sherlock's POV

It was ridiculous, John had me locked up in a psyche ward. And for what? Not eating a few days? Getting too involved in a case? (There is no such thing as getting too involved in a case in fact I don't think I was involved enough.) It had happened before, John was overreacting. And I certainly did not have an eating disorder, sure there were signs but no eating disorder! So, there I sat on lock down. The nurse came in, she had three dogs, one cat and her husband was most definitely cheating on her. I refrained from saying anything though because I knew it'd get me a longer stay and nothing else. 

"Mr. Holmes, you have to eat." the nurse begged.

"No." I retorted stubbornly.

"Otherwise I'll be forced to have you spent more time in therapy as well as give you a feeding tube."

Two hours later and I was still sitting in the bed but this time with a feeding tube up my nose and down my throat. It was scratchy in my throat as the nurse detached the part that was in my nose from the machine so that I could go to therapy. I didn't dislike therapy but I didn't like it either. Dr. Barns analysed me and I did the same to her. The sessions went more quickly that way. She led a boring life though so not that much more quickly. Eventually they let me out but John made me eat a lot more.


End file.
